The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a method for controlling an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus may include a main body portion and a post-processing device, wherein the main body portion includes an image forming portion and the post-processing device is connected to the main body portion. The post-processing device includes a post-processing portion configured to perform a work on a plurality of overlapped sheets collectively. The post-processing portion is, for example, a staple portion configured to perform a sheet binding work to bind a plurality of sheets, or a sheet folding portion configured to perform a sheet folding work to fold a plurality of sheets.
When the post-processing portion executes a process, the image forming portion and a sheet conveying portion that conveys sheets execute a continuous printing process in which images of a plurality of pages are formed on a plurality of sheets. With this process, the plurality of sheets with the images formed thereon are temporarily collected on an intermediate tray in an overlapped state. The post-processing portion executes the post-processing on the plurality of sheets collected on the intermediate tray.